1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector preventing grounding contact from deflection to achieve a better grounding effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical device such as mobile phone, MP3, and etc, usually has an audio jack connector for receiving an audio plug. The audio jack connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving channel and a plurality of passageways communicating with the receiving channel. The contacts are retained in the passageways. The contacts have a grounding contact. In order to achieve a better grounding purpose, the grounding contact is usually arranged nearest to an insertion opening of the insulative housing such that the grounding contact contacts with the inserted audio plug prior to other contacts. The contacts are usually assembled to the insulative housing along a rear-to-front direction for assembling facilitation and soldering facilitation. Therefore, in order to achieve a better waterproof function, it is better to avoid forming unnecessary cutouts on other faces except for the rear face opposite to the insertion opening. Therefore, the grounding contact extends a large length from the front face to the rear face, making the grounding contact tend to deflect. The connection between the soldering portion of the grounding contact and the printed circuit board may be damaged and the grounding effect is influenced.
Hence, an audio jack connector preventing deflection and having better grounding effect is desired.